Why?
by anonim-san13
Summary: [AU] Hyuuga Hinata, 16 tahun, berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Uzumaki Naruto.


Hinata selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu, pemuda berambut pirang yang berisik.

Ia selalu memperhatikannya dari awal, dari mereka tak saling mengenal malah.

Dan ia tahu, dia-yang-berambut-pirang takkan meliriknya—dalam artian lain.

Hinata menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

* * *

Why?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © anonimsan13 / Megane13 (Anis)

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, EYD, typo(s)

* * *

Hinata menghela napas.

Ia tengah duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya, Konoha Highschool. Diminumnya segelas _milkshake_ dalam plastik. Diingatnya hal yang terjadi selama ini. Tugas, teman-temannya, juga ...

Pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyuman lebarnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata meneguk _milkshake_ -nya dengan tatapan sedih, kembali mengingat suatu hal. Sudah lama ia menyukai Naruto, namun ... entah bagaimana yang ia rasakan.

 _Naruto-_ kun _, apa kau ... tak menyadarinya?_

Angin berhembus lembut, menerpa rambut gadis tersebut. Dipejamkannya kedua mata gadis tersebut, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, Naruto-_ kun _._

* * *

Hinata ingat betul ketika masih kecil—ketika menginjak sekolah dasar, tepatnya. Naruto mencari perhatian teman-temannya. Yah, meski dari jalan yang salah, seperti mencoret-coret dinding kelas.

Alhasil, Naruto malah menjadi bahan tertawaan anak lain.

Naruto yang kesal karena usahanya tak berbuah hanya bergumam "sial" dan akhirnya membanting kuas yang ia bawa saat itu. Kemudian, ditinggalkannya kuas yang tergeletak di sana.

Ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan iba, dengan kedua tangan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa kasihan. Menghargai? Mungkin.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

* * *

Hinata ingat betul ketika masih menginjak umur tiga belas tahun, ia satu kelas dengan Naruto. Mereka berkenalan ketika kerja kelompok—memang simpel dan klasik, namun Hinata tampak senang dan tersenyum lembut.

Di saat itu juga, kedekatan mereka bertambah. Naruto sering menyapa Hinata, kemudian Hinata membalasnya malu-malu. Seisi kelas menggoda mereka berdua, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan biasa.

" _Oi, Naruto! Kau suka Hinata, ya? Hinata kelihatannya menyukaimu, tuh."_

" _Apa-apaan, sih? Kami hanya teman, tak lebih."_

Hinata bingung ingin senang atau tidak saat itu. Senang karena terakui sebagai teman Naruto, atau sedih karena kalimat Naruto tersebut.

* * *

Hinata ingat betul apa yang terjadi saat mereka memasuki kelas 10. Tentu lebih banyak teman baru, Naruto suka itu. Salah satunya ...

" _Haruno Sakura_ desu, yoroshiku _."_

" _H-hyuga Hinata_ desu. Yoroshi— _"_

" _Ah, Sakura-_ chan! _Uzumaki Naruto,_ yoroshiku!"

Hinata ingat betul bagaimana binaran di kedua mata Naruto. Ia terlihat jauh lebih bersemangat jika berbicara dengan Sakura—meski pada dasarnya ia memang anak yang bersemangat. Naruto terlihat kesal jika Sakura dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke—siswa lain, sehingga Hinata mendapat kesimpulan yang pasti.

Uzumaki Naruto menyukai Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Tak sadar, Hinata meremas gelas plastik tersebut. Mengingat hal-hal tersebut—masa lalu, rasanya sungguh sakit. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau sukai menyukai orang lain?

Kenapa Naruto menyukai Sakura? Bukannya ia mengenal Hinata terlebih dahulu? Apa ia tak tahu siapa Hinata—gadis yang selalu melihatnya dari kejauhan?

Tapi Hinata bukanlah orang egois.

Ia bangkit dari bangku taman, memutuskan suatu hal. Baginya, jika seseorang terus memendam perasaan pada orang lain, itu justru menyiksa batin. Ia sudah tidak kuat.

 _Ya, pada hari ini, Hyuuga Hinata berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

"Na-naruto- _kun!_ "

Pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Hinata- _chan?_ Kenapa kau berlari di koridor sekolah?"

Hinata ambruk sebelum berhasil mencapai tempat Naruto. Naruto kemudian menghampirinya. "Hinata- _chan!_ Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"... _ki ..._ "

"Hinata- _chan?_ Ayo, kuantar ke UKS!"

"... _suki_..."

Naruto mengabaikan kata-kata Hinata, terlebih Hinata terlihat akan pingsan. Naruto menggendong Hinata—tanpa mempedulikan tatapan atau cekikik orang sekitar—kemudian menuju UKS. _Padahal Gay-_ sensei _sudah mengingatkan Hinata-_ chan _untuk tidak berlari karena dia berlari, kenapa dia?_ Naruto, kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Di UKS, Naruto menidurkan Hinata di tempat tidur. Untuk para Readers, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh karena _rating_ _fic_ ini bukan M.

"Hinata- _chan,_ kau tak apa-apa? Kau pasti pusing, ya?" Kebetulan saat itu tak ada pengurus UKS di sana. Entah apa yang mereka bayangkan jika melihat mereka berdua.

Hinata berusaha duduk. Naruto awalnya mencegahnya, kemudian membiarkannya. "Naruto- _kun_ ... _gomenasai_ ..."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah merepotkanmu ... berkali-kali ..."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kita teman, bukan?"

Kedua mata Hinata melebar sesaat, kemudian menjadi sayu. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Ya ..."

"Hinata- _chan_ , lebih baik kau tidur dulu. Aku akan memanggilkan Shizune- _sensei_." Naruto keluar dari UKS, sudah pasti ia tak mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang sangat lirih.

Hinata kembali berbaring dan menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum kembali dengan mata tertutup, " _Arigatou ..._ "

Ia menarik napas.

"Naruto- _kun_ ..."

* * *

 _Pada akhirnya, aku belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Naruto-_ kun _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC / End /?**

 **.**

 **Pfft- /dilempar sandal/ Makasih sandalnya~ /dilempar lagi**

Anis langsung ngakak di tempat ngebacanya. Fic macam apa ini?

Ah iya, ini fic pertama Anis di fandom Naruto. Pasti ada OOC, juga kesalahan lainnya. Terlebih, ceritanya kayak sinetron, sumpah. Words pendek, ululululu~

Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa tulisannya "TBC" atau "End", itu karena Anis bingung. Kalau di-end juga bisa, dilanjutkan juga bisa. Mungkin di-end-in aja yak ._.a

 **.**

 _Review_ kalau minat (soalnya Anis gabakal _review_ kalau baca fic ini) x'3 **maaf ficnya absurd nan sinetron u~u** (sampai di- _bold_ segala).


End file.
